Love Wins Part 2: The Wedding
by Tainted Princess
Summary: "Oh my God, Cat, you're getting married, can you believe that!" Shouts Tori beside her friend who seems that can't stay still for more than two seconds, moving uncontrolably on her seat, incredibly euphoric.


"Hey, it's okay, ya know?" Says Tori with a warm, calm smile before taking Cat's hand between hers in a reassuring gesture "It's okay to be nervous, we're here to help you"

"Nervous? I'm not nervous. Do I look like am nervous? I don't think so because I'm not nervous. If anyone's nervous in this room that'd be you because I'm not nervous at all. Who's nervous? I am not, Tori, you've got so many crazy ideas inside that little mind of yours" Rambles the redhead in a rush, her words barely recognizable from one another. The half latina just raises an eyebrow, staring at her.

"S-sure. I was just wondering, because you know, you've been—"

"What? I've been what? The only thing I've been doing is not being nervous. Why do you even think I'm nervous?" She cuts Tori mid-sentence. Said girl just shakes her head, grinning.

"Well..." She puts a hand on the shorter girl's back "Because you've been rambling about not being nervous for the past fifteen minutes when I only asked you where the bathroom was" That makes Cat's face redden until it matches her hair color. She buries her face in her hands, defeated, releasing a big breath she didn't know she was holding. Tori just rubs her back in circles, soothingly "So, you're nervous" It isn't even a question this time, but a statement.

"I guess my face told you so" Tori laughs.

"It was actually your entire being screaming 'ohmygod, I'm nervous!' the one that betrayed you" She makes a funny high-pitched voice, causing a giggle to scape from the redhead's lips "That's right, you should laugh a little, take a moment or two to relax your feelings"

"Oh, heck no, I can't do that!" She shouts quickly, her head lifting from her hands instantly "What if something's wrong? I mean, what if something's just not the way it should and I can't do anything about it because I'm distracted _taking a moment or two_ " She makes quotes at Tori's words.

"Nothing bad's gonna happen, Cat" The taller girl assures, warmly.

"Yeah, she's right Cat, everything's gonna be just fine" Adds Robbie, who's just getting out of the bathroom wearing his impeccable and carefully selected black tuxedo. Tori nods in agreement.

"How do you know? How can you be so sure?" Her bottom lip quivers a little, denoting how nervous she really is.

"Well, what do you think it's gonna happen?" She makes a pause for the redhead to take in her words "There are gonna be lots of people, security guards, cameras and all"

"Yeah, Cat, it's not like..." He thinks for a second "Like your brother is going to blow up your wedding cake or something, like that video on SplashFace"

"A guy did that on a SplashFace video?" Asks Cat, atonished.

"Yeah, haven't you seen it?" Cat slowly shakes her head, eyes and mouth wide open "Whoa, that guy was crazy! He wanted to make a joke to his sister on her wedding, so when she was with her fiancé taking pictures beside the cake before the ceremony started the guy actioned a mechanism from a remote control that made the cake blow up. Isn't that crazy?" He choked a little, unaware of Cat's face full of fear and Tori's glare directed to him.

"Oh my God! Who would do that to their own sister?! Oh my GOD what if MY brother wants to blow up my cake too?!" Tori hurriedly hugs Cat trying to calm her down.

"No, no, no! Cat, that's not gonna happen. Right Rob?" Tori turns her head to the geek with a look that could kill him. He swallows hard, taking a step back.

"R-right... Right! That can't happen, I mean... no, that can't happen" The only thing stopping Tori from kicking his nerdy butt is the embrace she has Cat in. After a few moments, she feels the redhead relax under the hug slightly, but she still looks a little uncertain, though.

"Thank you, Robbie, for that oh-so-revealing explanation" The boy just mumbled a 'sorry'. The half latina rolls her eyes "But he's right, that can't happen" She makes a face for him to help her with the arguments.

"Y-yes! I mean, Cat, that can't happen. Besides, he was just a really messed up guy who wanted to make a joke" The short girl gasps, her expression terrified again.

"Oh my God, my brother is a really messed up guy too!" Her hands fly to grab her head, frightened "Oh my God, what if he wants to make a joke too?!" She turns her face to her best friend who looks about to strangle the boy standing in front of them "Oh my God, he's going to blow up my wedding cake!" She starts to hyperventilate and looks like an afraid little kitten, shaking and all.

"No, Cat, you're brother is fine!" Tori tries to console her.

"Oh, come on, Tori!" Cat shouts, hands in the air "He's the kind of guy who watches TV upside down in attemps to get the cartoons to fall out of it!"

"The girl has a point" Said Robbie, imagining how crazy would it be to see that.

"Shut up, Robbie!" Yells the half latina.

"See!" The redhead points a finger at the curly-haired boy "Even Robbie, who's not the _normalest_ boy around the world, admits my brother is... special"

"Yeah, Tori, I mean... Hey! What do you mean with that?" He whines, frowning.

"Robbie, I think I heard someone calling you from the hallway, I think you should go see" Mentions Tori, her brow twitching. Said boy raises an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe you heard wrong because I haven't heard..." He's cut by Tori's deadly glare (one of the things she learnt from Jade since she started daiting her best friend), and he can't help the bead of cold sweat that runs down his temple "Y-yeah, I-I think I heard it t-too" He loosens the bow tie around his neck nervously "I-I'll go see" And with that, he stumbles out of the fancy room, almost tripping with his own feet more than once in the process.

"What a weird boy, don't you think?" Utters Cat, absent-mindedly. Tori stares at her oddly.

"Yup, he is" Suddenly, an idea pops into her head. She smirks at herself "See? He's a weird boy, a VERY weird boy actually, and he hasn't blew up any wedding cakes" The redhead looks at her, a little smile tugging at the corner of her lips thanks the funny comment "Cat, your brother can be a messed up guy, a REALLY messed up guy— in fact, he's like the most messed up guy in the entire world—"

"Tori, as my maid of honor you're supposed to help me! And that's not helping me!"

"No, just wait. He can be the most messed up guy in the world, BUT..." She adjusts a few red locks on place, caressing the soft, silky hair with her fingers sisterly as she shows her best calming smile "He's a good brother also, at least at his own way" She grabs Cat's hand between hers again "What I'm trying to tell you is that despite his evident _problems_ , he really cares about his sister, am I right?" Cat's silent for a minute, trying to remember.

"Um... well, he bit the man of the Ice Cream Truck once when he made me cry"

"What did he do to make you cry?" _What? You don't hear a story like that everyday!_

"He told me he didn't have cotton candy flavor" She says nonchalantly with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Alright..." She blinks a few times, taking in the new information "Anyway, now you get what I mean? He cares about you. He wouldn't do such a mean thing like blowing up your wedding cake" Judging by her face, Tori knows Cat's about to give in "Listen, I know you want it all to be perfect, but the only thing that really matters is that you will be there, with the person you love the most and who you want to spend the rest of your life with joining your lifes together for always and forever" She knows Cat loves cheesy, besides they don't have much time so it has to be quick. The redhead's features relax again, and this time Tori will make sure to keep them that way "Cat, I know you love her, for whatever reason it is" She jokes, fake grimacing.

"Hey!" She punches Tori's arm playfully.

"What? She's mean and you know it" She jokes again.

"She's not always so bitter..." Not even herself looks convinced.

"Now you're gonna tell me she's the sweetest sweetheart of the sweethearts?"

"What? Of course no, she's mean" And that's it, after a silence they both burst out laughing until their stomaches hurt and just can't take it anymore. After a while, out of breath and panting, a few tears scaping from their eyes, all the tension and nervousness that could've been still remaining slowly melts away.

When they're composing themselfs Tori just stares at Cat (not in a creep-type of stare, but more in a sentimental stare) with a smile on her face, and for only a brief moment she sees that little schoolgirl again, just messing around in the hallways of Hollywood Arts, laughing, enjoying a good time with her; for a brief moment, Tori sees that sweet, caring, lovely, innocent little girl and realizes how much she's grown up on the past couple of years, how much their friendship has envolved as well, and also realizes that no matter how many things they've gone through, time doesn't really matter between the two of them, because deep down, she's the same little girl in high school, her confidant, her listener, her follower in both bad and good decisions, **her best friend**. And now, she's getting married, and Tori will be there for her the entire time.

"Feeling better now?" She asks with smile and this time Cat smiles back with a full grin, nodding.

"Yes, I'm feeling way much better now" She wraps her arms around the half latina, hugging her affectionately "Thank you, Tori" She whispers gratefully, touching her friend's very heart. A few moments later they pull apart softly.

"So... Are you ready to get married now?"

"Yes, ma'am! More than just ready!" She exclaims in excitement. Tori's gaze travels across the room to the clock pinned to the walk on her right and what she sees makes her blood run cold.

"Then that's great! Because we're more than late!" Her trembling smile reflects her nervousness "Now, we've got to run so—"

"So we don't make people wait for much more?" Asks Cat innocently.

"No, so Jade won't kill me" She answers in fear.

"Oh, right!" And with that both girls all but rush to the door, out of the room, into the hallway and out of the building to finally get into the limo (almost forgetting about Robbie on the way) and heading towards the precious garden Jade had rented for the ceremony to take place.

"Oh my God, Cat, you're gettin married, can you believe that!" Shouts Tori (once they're more relaxed) beside her friend who seems that can't stay still for more than two seconds, moving uncontrolably on her seat, incredibly euphoric.

"Yes! Oh my GOD, I'm marrying Jade West!"

"That's right, Cat Valentine, you're on your way to your new married life!" Joins Robbie as well. The two maids of honor (yup, Robbie counts as one) looking at the ecstatic little redhead, both unable to be more happy for her.

"Yes, I'm on my way to my new life with Jade West!" She squeals rapturously. She's already imagining how perfect everything will be, how nice the place will be, how cute the ceremony will be... but most of all, she's already picturing in her head the image of how wonderfully stunning her amazingly beautiful soon-to-be wife will look "I'm on my way to you, Jade West" She whispers lovingly to herself.

* * *

Heeeeeey :D (I'll do this quickly because I'm dying to sleep xD)

Told you I was going to make it up to you, **seeuchan**! So here I am, just like I said!

This is the fic you asked once (and of course it will have one more chapter with the ceremony), so, ta-daaaa! I think I'm forgiven, now, right? ;)

I really, really, really hope you liked it. Sorry if it feels rushed (God, I hate how easy it is for e to write rushed things in English xc! I still need more practice :'c)

Haha thank you all for reading this story! :D

Leave a review, pleeaasiieeee, it's free and beautiful! :D

P.S. It was better before, but I opened a new page by accident without saving and it deleted more than 500 words of process x'c so I re-wrote it using the little of it that I remembered and adding a few more things. Hope it's still good, though (I already corrected it, hope there's no more grammar mistakes [feel free to tell me the ones I missed]) x'c

Royal Kisses!


End file.
